talk show reneev’
by reneev
Summary: um programa diferente...um programa especial para pessoas especiais ;D com loucos apresentadores e convidados mais ainda!premios malucos,provas,perguntas constrangedoras, e não podemos nos esquecer do quadro:ta na corda?se balança'
1. Chapter 1

Bem pessoal

Bem pessoal... aqui estou eu com mais uma fic

Sei que tenho um monte pra termina e as que eu coloquei que ia escrever mas eu realmente quis fazer essa... todo mundo tem um programa menos eu i.i

Por isso aqui estou eu ;D

Essa é uma fic besteirol normalmente eu não escrevo assim

Então... sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tudo escuro um palco de madeira e a platéia lotada,as cortinas pesadas e vermelhas se abrem e as luzes ascendem mostrando o rosto da apresentadora.

Reneev: Olá pirralhos que estão lendo isso! Quem fala é a Reneev mas ninguém pode me chamar assim

Cara: como devemos chamá-la? O0o

Reneev: apresentadora ;D

Cara: ok senhora apresentadora

Reneev: seu bando de desocupados está começando : 'talk show reneev'

Platéia: ...

Reneev: palmas ¬¬

Platéia: -bate palmas-

Reneev: temos uma convidada especial ou nem tanto assim o0o a Renata ou como preferirem KelL

Platéia: -bate palmas-

Reneev: er... KelL...

Kakashi: ela ta no banheiro :X

Reneev: eu tenho uma foto Kakuhi ;D

Hidan: EI!!

KelL : -entra correndo-

Reneev: essa poia é a KelL u.u

Platéia: -bate palma-

KelL: poia é a tua mãe :X

Reneev: como eu a dizendo antes desse comentário inútil ¬¬

Cara: começa logo \o/

Reneev: morra

KelL: um dia ;D

Reneev: não to falando com você ¬¬

KelL: mas eu quis falar u.U

Reneev: ignorem-na u.u

Platéia: -ignora-

Reneev: como vocês sabem todo dia é a mesma ladainha de sempre agente sempre convida alguém e faz perguntas constrangedoras ! mas aqui não!

Algumas pessoas das platéias: -se retirando-

Reneev: nós fazemos muito mais ;D

Algumas pessoas da platéia: -voltando-

Reneev: nosso convidado de hoje será ...

Plateia: será...?

Reneev: cadê a ficha com o nome da criatura?

Kakashi: seu microfone ta ligado

Reneev: está?! o.o''

KelL: GAYAgyGayGYAgYGAyGAygYAgYGAyGAYg

Platéia: O.O

Kakashi: ela falo... gay?

Reneev: ignorem-na ¬¬

Todos: -ignorando-

Reneev: enquanto eu fico aqui tentando achar o maldito que me roubou a ficha com o nome da criatura vocês ficam com nossos comerciais... CADÊ A PORRA DESSA FICHA?!

Kakashi: er... Reneev... o microfone

Reneev: é apresentadora ¬¬

Kakashi: ok... apresentadora... o microfone ta ligado

Reneev: pra você é senhora apresentadora

Kakashi: senhora apresentadora –perdendo a paciência- o microfone

Reneev: o que tem ele? :3

Kakashi: TA LIGADO SUA ANTA!! Ò.Ó

Reneev: anta é o tiozinho Ò.Ó

Kakashi: -saindo espuma da boca-

Reneev: já te vacinaram? .-.

Kakashi: como?

Reneev: esse ano é o ano de vacinar seu animal de estimação se ainda não vacinou o leve para o posto mais próximo ! ajude a combater a raiva pois eles são seus amigos ;D

Kakashi: .-.

Reneev: ainda não temos patrocinadores... daí não da pra passa propaganda .-.

Kakashi: acho a ficha? .-.

Reneev: -olha a KelL-

KelL:er... comerciais? O.õ

Reneev: faça algo de útil pra humanidade e pega a primeira pessoa que você queira entrevistar x.x

KelL: Hidan \o

Hidan: eu ? o.o

Kakuzu: não... minha avó ¬¬

Hidan: você tem avó? Ela deve ser a pessoa mais velha do mundo né?! :B

Kakuzu: -pronto pra dá uma bica no Hidan-

Reneev: cof cof

Hidan: vai uma balinha ai?! ;D

Reneev: VEM PRA CÁ AGORA!!

Hidan: -sentado na cadeira como um bom garoto-

Reneev: como se sente em ser o primeiro entrevistado? ;D

Hidan: er... normal o.o deveria sentir algo?

Reneev: você deveria responder que era uma honra ¬¬

Hidan: atha... é uma honra n.n

Reneev: eu mereço...

Kakashi: merece o que? .-.

Reneev: um salário mais alto ;D

Kakuzu: eles pagam bem? D

Reneev: er... 10 mil o programa... e se tiver em alta ganho 15 mil .-.

Kakuzu: posso ser o apresentador?

Reneev: bem... 'diga sim... ele não conhece os procedimentos nem sabe que no final ele só ganhara 30 reais' hohohohohoho

Todos: O.O

Reneev: claro senhor Kakuzo! Sente-se aqui n.n

Kakuzu: -se senta-

Reneev: pode começar ;D

Kakuzu: cadê as fichas?

Reneev: bem aqui

Kakuzu: bem... Hidan... é verdade que o Naruto te conheceu quando você rodava bolsinha na rua?

Hidan: repita a pergunta por favor

Kakuzu: é verdade que o Naruto te conheceu quando você rodava bolsinha na rua?

Hidan: MAS QUEM FOI A PORRA QUE ESCREVEU ESSA PERGUNTA? Ò.ó

Reneev: lembrei quem era nosso entrevistado... era o Sasukete pirigueti ;D

Sasuke: COMO VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?!

Reneev: se não ouviu vai limpar os ouvidos vai emo

Sasuke: eu não sou emo ÇÇ

Naruto: vai borrar seu lápis Sasuke

Sasuke: calado Naruto

Reneev: da pra começar logo ¬¬

Kakuzu: vamos ter que reformular todas as perguntas u.u

Reneev: então vamos para o mais do nosso programa u.u

Todos: que mais?

Reneev: o nosso quadro... 'ta na corda?se balance!' ;D

Hidan: como?

Reneev: é coisa básica... mas antes tire a camisa

Hidan: pra que? O.õ

Reneev: tire ¬¬

Hidan: -tira a camisa-

Reneev: agora sim podemos começar a prova!

Kakuzu: pra que ele tirou a camisa? O.õ

Reneev: pra mostrar esse corpão –babando-

KelL: eu quero aquele corpasso

Kakuzu: of cof

Reneev: vai uma balinha ai?! ;D

Kakuzu: da pra começar logo?

Reneev: esse quadro é muito simples... tudo que tem a fazer é: 1. rodar nossa roleta ;D

Kakashi: jura?! ¬¬

Reneev: 2. cumprir a prova em menos de 30 segundos

Hidan: 30 segundos?

Reneev: é coisa básica

Hidan: prossiga

Reneev: ir na corda banda se balançar descer e pronto

Hidan: tudo isso?

Reneev: no final tem premio

Hidan: não ligo pra...

Kakuzu: ele vai

Hidna: o que?

Kakuzu: o premio

Reneev: se ele perder você vai fazer a prova

Kakuz: se eu vencer o premio é meu?

Reneev: é...

Kakuzo: perca Hidan!perca!

Hidan: quanto consolo ¬¬

Reneev: preparado?

Hidan: estou

Reneev: comece

Hidan: -corre até onde é a roleta e a gira-

Platéia: O.O

Kakuzo: isso não vale... ele faz isso sempre

Reneev: ficar só de cuequinha \o/

KelL: -grita feito uma louca-

Hidan: como é que é?!

Reneev: o tempo ta correndo :3

Hidan: -tira a calça e sai correndo pra ir na corda bamba-

Reneev: balança tudo meu bem

Hidan: -se sacode e desce-

Reneev: já acabou? i.i

Hidan: é

Reneev: você tem que ficar assim até o fim do programa :3

Hidan: COMO?!

Kakashi: só temos mais cinco minutos

Reneev: já?! i.i

Kakuzu: o premio

Reneev: o premio deles

Kakashi: -entrega envelope-

Reneev: aqui está

Hidan: -pega o envelope e abre-

Kakuzo: o que é? Dinheiro?!

Hidan: não...

Kakuzu: o que é?

Hidan: uma noite num motel para dois

Kakuzo: COMO?

Reneev: não aceitamos devoluções e o motel não aceita trocar por dinheiro ;D ou pega ou ficam sem premio

Hidan: vamos Kaku... agente pode se divertir

Reneev: é Kakuzu... vocês podem se divertir

Kakuzu: premio é premio né?! –coloca o Hidan nas costas-

Reneev: ainda não acabamos nosso programa

Kakashi: só da pra finalizar agora

Reneev: espero que vocês tenho gostado do nosso programa... não percam um único dia... eu prometo que da próxima vez voltaremos com comerciais ;D

Kakashi: corta

Reneev: -desliga o microfone- não agüento mais... cadê a poia da KelL?

Kakashi: foi tomar banho

Reneev: cadê meu café

Ino: aqui

Reneev: quem é o próximo convidado?

Kakashi: é...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou

Espero que tenham gostado dessa coisa sem sentido

Eu tenho o meu próximo convidado

Se você quer participar e ser meu convidado me diga e te selecionarei ;D

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

Créditos a Liza minha nova marida ;D

Eu me divorciei da Becca i.i

É isso... to emo agora ÇÇ

bjs


	2. Chapter 2

As luzes do estúdio de acedem e a platéia desmiolada bate palminha

As luzes do estúdio de acedem e a platéia desmiolada bate palminha

Silencio...

Cara da platéia: cadê a apresentadora?

Entra uma mulher

Apresentadora: OLÁ BRASIL!!

Todos: ...

Apresentadora: nossa querida ou não tão querida assim esta muito doente e não pode vir então cá estou eu para substituí-la :D

Todos: :O

Apresentadora: e nosso convidado da vez é a esposa da reneev aplausos para: Lizinhadias

Platéia: -bate palma-

Lizinhadias: -entra com o cabelo na frente para imitar o Deidara com uma plaquinha escrita: seme ou uke? –

Apresentadora: bem vinda! O que quis dizer com essa frase?

Lizinhadias: HUEHEU' use a sua imaginação pervertida, para descobrir u.ú' e vocês o que acham? D:

Apresentadora: próxima pergunta u.u dês de quando você é casada com a reneev?

Lizinhadias: HUEHUE' dês de quando eu cheguei pra ela e falei: "E ai HTENHA. vem sempre aqui?" ai ela viro pra mim e falo "Sempre gostosa." ai eu gameý.

Apresentadora: e o que você acha da ex dela? A Becca?

Lizinhadias: yeahbecca? acho que é isso né? o.o nunca falei com ela D: e ela não posta a continuação da fic dela O: e eu estou doida para saber se vai ter lemon ..

Apresentadora: entendo... –fala com a produção- próximo

Produção: certo!

Apresentadora: nos conte um pouco sobre você Liza

Lizinhadias: eu? OwO' eu sou goianiense. com 12 anos .. pervertida meu sobrenome. otaku de primeira linha. já tentei fazer cosplay. e quero crescer pra ficar grande e ir morar com a reneev .. e meu namorado que se morra :3'

Apresentadora: tocante .-.

Platéia: nem tanto .-.

Lizinhadias: queria que fosse .-.

Apresentadora: já tentou se matar?

Lizinhadias: heeey, eu só tenho estilo emo. não sou uma u.ú e eu preciso viver. porque se não a rennev morreria ,-,'

Todos: duvido ¬¬

Carinha lá no fundo: aposto vinte conto se ela morrer a reneev vai fazer a festa

Outro lá do fundo: não aposto nada! Eu sei que é verdade

Apresentadora: como se sente em vir aqui no nosso programa?

Lizinhadias: com fome .. perca de tempo. mas realmente é emocionante.

Apresentadora; você me comove x.x

Lizinahdias: realmente. você é muito mais gatinha que a reneev huhu que tal nos encontrarmos atrás da moitinha depois do programa? 8D

Apresentadora: não me faça chamar os seguranças ¬¬

Lizinhadias: èwé eles estão ocupados lendo doujinshis que a rê-chan distribuiu da ultima vês O: e eles fizeram uma demonstração ao vivo O:

Apresentadora: já pensou em se castrar? ¬¬

Lizinhadias: eu não posso. ' eu não tenho isso.

Apresentadora: CADÊ MEU CAFÉ??

Produção; aqui –entrega-

Apresentadora: demorou u.ú... voltando... CADÊ A PORRA DA MINHA FICHA??

Produção: -entrega fichas-

Apresentadora: que saco u.ú –pega fichas- o que você fez no verão passado? Ò.Ó

Lizinhadias: eu comi as almas das pessoas com ketchup e mostarda. tive diarréia e morri. mas sou imorrivel u.ú

Apresentadora: eu me demito –joga fichas pro ar e vai embora-

Produção: e agora?

Platéia: -indo embora-

Lizinhadias: - subindo em cima da mesa - NÃO SE MOVAM Ò.Ó

- arrastando a apresentadora e taca ela na cadeira - TERMINA LÁ - senta - U.Ú

platéia: -voltando para seus lugares-

apresentadora: grossa u.ú continuando... CADÊ AS FICHAS?

produção: aqui ¬¬ -entrega-

apresentadora: por que não se mata? Ò.Ó

lizinhadias: porque sem eles você não seria nada u.ú

apresentadora: sem eles eu estaria no Havaí com meu marido e cachorro... onde andaríamos pelas areias brancas mas me trouxeram para cá e meu marido esta lá com o cachorro e um monte de puta ¬¬

lizinhadias: pense assim, seu marido esta se divertindo, mas do que com você com certeza; MAAAAS. depois que isso acabar você pega um puto e da o troco, chifruda. OU ... a gente sai daqui e vai bebe uma cerveja pra esquecer os problemas D:

apresentadora: sabia que a reneev esta lendo isso? ¬¬

lizinhadias: mesmo? então... eu te amo minha gostosa lindona. melhoras e você é a uke da relação /õ/

todos: -gota-

Apresentadora: onde esta nosso convidado?

Produção: aqui –joga o Deidara no palco-

Apresentadora: quer fazer alguma pergunta para ele Liza?

Lizinhadias: isso isso #w# faiz uma pergunta pra eu? #O# e eu quero fazer pra você também D:

Apresentadora: estou dizendo pra você –aponta pra liza- fazer uma pergunta para ele –aponta para Deidara-

Lizinhadias: D: você já brincou de médico com o sasori? :3

Deidara: eu tento mas ele não deixa ÇÇ

Lizinhadias: O: como ele pode né? mas você é o uke ou seme? :3

Deidara: -vai responder mas da defeito no microfone e ninguém ouve-

Apresentadora: jura? Sempre imaginei o contrario

Deidara: para você ver como as coisas são

Platéia: -de boca aberta-

Deidara: o único dia que o danna foi bonzinho foi quando ele ficou bêbado e usou uma camisola bem curtinha transparente de rendinha –com hemorragia nasal-

um monte de gente: -com hemorragia-

Deidara: EI!! Não dei permissão para você imaginarem o MEU danna assim Ò.\

Lizinhadias: mas pense assim, ele é muito gostoso –babando- e eu já sô comprometida O: mas ele me acha louca T.T

Apresentadora: ele quem?

Platéia: UI

Lizinhadias: meu namorado. ele fala que a gente vai cresce. ai ter filhos que se chamaram Josefina e Ricardo, ai eu falei que não dava por causa que eu iria numa missão espacial junto com o Deidara e que as minhocas espaciais iriam me abduzir se eu ficasse. mas ele não acreditou D: e eu tô de mau dele. ai eu amo mais ainda a rennev. u.ú -momento desabafo-

Apresentadora: então admiti que tem outro?: que trai a reneev?

Lizinhadias: eu não traio ò.ó ela é minha MARIDA. e amante. então eu traio ELE o.o meu deus. eu trai ele. ele é corno UHULE /õ/ - sobe na mesa - UHULLL VÔ FAZE STIPTEASEEEE :3

Homens: -dando dinheiro-

Mulheres: -indo embora-

Gays: - indo reclamando dos homens-

Lésbicas: -dando mais dinheiro ainda-

Lizinhadias: #OOOOO# vou fazer aquela lipo esse mês. depois de comprar aquela calcinha rosa fashonissima que eu encontrei ontem :3 sabe aonde amiga? u.ú

Apresentadora: nem imagino... na onde?

Lizinhadias: naquele manequim da esquina da casa da amiga daquele gostoooso do Josevaldo ò.ó' o pior é que aquela patricinha da Rafinha tem uma igualzinha O: daquelas que enfia na bunda sakas? O:

Apresentadora: não precisa desse detalhe x.x

Lizinhadias: hehe' sei viu safadinha u.ú mais uma pergunta pro Dei-chan.

Apresentadora: faça x.x

Lizinhadias: qual outro homem você pegaria na Akatsuki? O:

Todos: O.O

Deidara: há... sei lá... o Sasori é tudo de bom! Tudo mesmo –sorriso malicioso- sei não... o Itachi não é de se jogar fora mas tem concorrência de mais... o Tobi é um estúpido, o Pain tem a Konan... O Hidan ele é gostoso mas se o Kakuzu ouvir isso me tira as tripas

Apresentador: bota gostoso nisso –babando-

Deidara: o Zetsu é esquisito... nunca pegaria ele... mas em todo caso eu fico com o Sasori :D

Lizinhadias: ¬¬ ah tá. aham sei u.ú então tá. e agora apresentadora-sama? o que faremos?

Apresentadora: iremos para o nosso quadro: ta na corda? Se balança

Platéia: -bate palma,assobia-

Apresentadora: no ultimo programa nosso concorrente foi o Hidan que ganhou um dia num motel: motel Creu ... vamos dar uma olhadinha para ver como foi ;D

No programa passado

00:30 – motel Creu-

Hidan: UAU esse lugar é enorme

Kakuzu: e não estamos pagando

Hidan: é mesmo... sabe Kaku... já que agente ta aqui... nesse quarto TÃO grande... porque agente não tenta algo grande também?

Kakuzu: e esse algo grande é o que eu estou pensando?

Hidan: é...

Kakuzu: bora Hidan! Que tamu fazendo aqui? Vamos lá jogar na loteria e depois ficar contando dinheiro!

Hidan: -no cantinho emo-

No estúdio desse mesmo dia

Apresentadora: e ficou assim durante muito tempo u.u

Fãns de yaoi: NOOOOOO!! T.T

Apresentadora: realmente é uma lastima

Lizinhadias: EU QUERIA LEMON!!

Fãns de yaoi: LEMON!LEMON! LEMON!

Apresentadora: solta o VT produção

No programa passado

04: 52 –motel Creu-

Kakuzu: faturamos em Hidan!

Hidan: ¬¬

Kakuzu: o que foi?

Hidan: hun! –vira a cara aborrecido-

Kakuzu: qual é Hidan? Você ta nessa a horas!

Hidan: hun! –faz bico-

Kakuzu: você sabe que eu não resisto quando você faz essa carinha

Hidan: aff...

Kakuzu: era isso que você queria Hidan? –se aproxima dele e beija seu pescoço-

Hidan: e...era –corado-

Kakuzu: você fica tão lindo corado – lambe-

No estúdio

Platéia: -super hemorragia-

Lizinhadias: -babando com os olhos brilhando-

Apresentadora: muito bem! Já chega

Telão apaga

Platéia: -imaginando coisas que não deve-

Apresentadora: e ai Deidei... pronto para nosso quadro?

Deidara: se eu ganhar um dia nesse lugar com o danna eu topo e ainda faço Record

Apresentadora: ok... você já conhece o quadro não é?!

Deidara: não :B

Apresentadora: como não? Você estava aqui!

Deidara: eu tava mas sabe... depois de um tempinho o danna foi comprar refrigerante e eu fui comer... outra coisa –cara de safado-

Platéia: -mais sangue-

Faxineiras: NOOOOOOO!! MEU CHÃO!!

Apresentadora: é o seguinte! Você roda essa roleta e cumpre a prova! Depois você vai na corda e se balança... daí você desce ... simples não?!

Deidara: moleza

Apresentadora: mas tem tempo ;D

Deidara: tem? O.O

Apresentadora: cumpra a prova em 30 segundos :D

Deidara: SÓ ISSO??

Apresentadora e platéia: é coisa simples ;D

Deidara: acho bom u.u

Apresentadora: preparado?

Deidara: estou

Apresentadora : vai

Deidara: -corre e roda a roleta e...-

Platéia: AAAAA!! Ç-Ç

Apresentadora: estamos decepcionadas Deidara ç-ç

Deidara: que nada

Kakashi: 20 segundos

Deidara: -devora um prato de queijo e corre para a corda-

Apresentadora: quem foi o infeliz que fez essa prova? Ò.Ó

Platéia: é –com faca na mão-

Kakashi: er... –vê o Sasuke passando- foi ele

Lizinhadias: hoje a cobra vai come – com uma tocha-

Apresentadora: ATRAS DO EMO!!

Deidara: -se balançando na corda- EU?? QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?? O.\

Kakashi: o outro emo .-.

Deidara: atha :B –se balançando-

Kakashi: já ta bom... você já se balançou de mais hoje

Deidara: é tão bam ficar aqui :B

Kakshi: o tempo ta acabando e se você não descer em 7 segundos você perde

Deidara: -desce-

Kakashi: onde esta a apresentadora?

Apresentadora: -correndo atrás do Sasuke- MALDITO!! VOLTE AQUI!!

Platéia: -correndo atrás dele para mata-lo-

Deidara: o que eu ganhei? Uma noite com o danna?

Kakashi: isso! –entrega uma caixinha roxa com lacinho rosa-

Deidara: uma caixa? Que emoção! Ela é tão linda! Vou chamá-la de Gertudes

Kakashi: não é a caixa !

Deidara: não? .-.

Kakashi: não

Deidara: GERTUDES!! NOOOOOO!! SE SALVE GERTUDES!! SE SALVE

Kakashi: dentro da caixa ¬¬

Deidara: tarado! Ò.\

Kakashi: x.x

Deidara: o que tem aqui? –abre a caixa-

Kakshi: no chão x.x

Deidara: dois passaportes para o Havaí, hotel e tudo pago!!

Apresentadora: HAVAÍ!! NOOOOOOOOO

Deidara: to indo lá com meu danna!! –saltita-

Aresentadora: me leva? #.#

Deidara: e por que eu te levaria?

Apresentadora: porque eu sou linda –joga o cabelo para o lado-

Deidara: meu danna é mais –indo em bora-

Lizinha: vamos lá tomar uma cerveja ;D

Apresentadora: nunca ¬¬

Kakashi: encerra logo o programa! Ele já acabou

Apresentadora: bem!! Esse foi mais um programa e não es-

Kakshi: já estamos pegando a sessão da tarde! E vai passar de volta a lagoa azul! Anda logo minha filha eu não posso perder

Apresentadora: passa todo dia esse filme .-.

Platéia: ESTAMOS PERDENDO DE VOLTA A LAGOA ÁZUL?? –com machado e arma apontando para a apresentadora-

Apresentadora: ATÉ O PROXIMO PROGRAMA!! –correndo-

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

que capilu mais sem graça .-.

então é isso... ta esse lixo e me perdoem por tudo

e pelos atrasos e erros...

querem ser meus próximos convidados? Mandem reviwes

não querem? Mandem reviwes

esta com preguiça de mandar? Você morrera amanhã :D

até o próximo cap


End file.
